User blog:ThatGuyNamedMurphy/Stalker: Part Two
Matthew spun around, looking all around the park, and soon began hyperventilating, panicking about the apparent threat to his safety, until his friends Blake, Alexa and Jennifer appeared to snap him out of it. Blake, with a slight giggle, grabbed Matthew by the shoulders and shouted his name. Blake: What's got you so frightened, man? Matthew: Oh, nothing, I'm just feeling a little uneasy today. Blake: Oh, yeah? Well calm down, bro, you ain't got nothing to be afraid of. Halloween is still a few days away, and even then, something tells me there's gonna be more treats than tricks this year. Blake winked at his girlfriend, Alexa. Matthew: Yeah, as if I'm afraid of Halloween, it's my favorite holiday! I love dressing up as someone else for a night and living in another world. Blake: Yeah, speaking of another world, are you still going to the Halloween party at the mayor's house? Matthew: Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world. I may even have a girlfriend of my own to start going on double dates with you two lovebirds by then. Blake: Oh yeah? Matthew: Yeah. I've got a date with Julia tomorrow night. Blake: Oh, no way. Cool. Matthew: Yep. I have a therapy session the day after tomorrow and then a shift at work, but other than that, I'm all pumped and ready for the party. Alexa: Well that's great, because we are going to have an awesome time. Jennifer: Yeah, this party is going to be epic! The next day, Matthew was looking in the mirror at himself in his outfit for the date with Julia. He took off his clothes and started to change into something else when he heard a knock at the door. A few more knocks took place while Matthew finished putting on his new outfit. He went to the door and opened it, only to find that there was no one there; just a letter, which was placed on the floor. Matthew bent down and picked up the letter, reading it out loud. 'You may have escaped me once, but I'm coming for you again, and this time you may not be so lucky.' Matthew dropped the letter to the ground in shock, before picking it up again and rushing inside his apartment and locking the door. He rushed to his phone and texted Dani. 'It's happening again. Got a threat from my stalker. He said he's coming for me again.' A few moments later, Dani texted back. 'OMG, that's scary. Are you still going on ur date?' Matthew texted back, 'Yes.' He sat down and collected his breath. On his date, he chews on garlic bread while giggling, before Julia asks him another question. Julia: So, what do you like to do in your free time? Matthew: Well, I write a lot. My therapist says it's good to have an outlet, so that way I can cope with my PTSD. Julia: Your PTSD? You have post-traumatic stress disorder? Matthew: Yeah. It's a long story, but it's the result of a lot of shit that went down two years ago. Julia: I see. Mind if I ask what exactly happened, or is it too personal? Matthew: Too personal. Julia: Okay. Understood. Say no more. Matthew: Thanks. I'm glad you don't- Matthew stopped mid-sentence when he noticed his stalker outside the restaurant he and Julia were in, staring in through the glass. His eyes widened in horror. Same exact mask. Same black hoodie. Matthew: Julia, will you excuse me for a moment? There's something I need to do. Julia: Yeah. Yeah, of course. Matthew exited the restaurant and went outside. Julia, curious, got up and followed him. Outside, Matthew began to walk up to the stalker. The stalker turned around and began to run away. Matthew chased after him, but he soon disappeared out of sight. Gased out, Matthew fell to the ground in agony. This was real. It was happening again. Category:Blog posts